Kill the Empire's Fury
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: On a quest to find a relic that can defeat the Sith Emperor Vitiate, Darth Imperius leads his allies, the Emperor's Wrath, Cipher Nine and the Champion of the Great Hunt to his isolated homeworld beyond the Unknown Regions. But now, his past haunts him and his place of birth is plagued by a corruption that's unheard of even in the Sith Empire.


Kill the Empire's Fury

Chapter one: Kill the Homeworld

Cover Image: The Empire's Fury standing on a cliff overlooking the Capital at night.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

The Galaxy was divided between two warring factions, the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, but more than once a common enemy united them, the first was the Hutt Cartel, the second were the Dread Masters and the third, was the Order of Revan.

Revan's dark half knew the truth about the Sith Emperor's dark ambitions and the threat he posed to the Galaxy as a whole, and he took it upon himself to put an end to the Dark Ruler's grand plan, but to do that, he felt that both the Empire and Republic ere too weak to do what must be done.

But both the Republic and the Empire stood against the returned Revan, and in the end, the mad Force user was defeated by the coalition and the combined efforts of Darth Imperius, the Empire's Wrath Cipher Nine and the Hunter, all of them aided by the light half of Revan's spirit.

Now that the true enemy has been revealed, the Republic and the Empire stand at an unstable truce, to set aside their differences for the greater good of the Galaxy.

After facing the Sith Emperor Vitiate on the planet Ziost and surviving the planet's destruction, Darth Imperius leads the Empire's Fury in order to find a way to end the Emperor's existence for good…

Darth Imperius was the head of the Pyramid or Ancient Knowledge and the second most powerful member of the Dark Council, but before becoming the man who inspired so much respect within the Sith Empire, he was a mere slave from a nameless world, and his humble beginnings allowed him to show the mercy and kindness that most of his Sith colleagues were devoid of.

Darth Imperius stood between light and darkness, he was Sith by training and principle, but at heart, he was kind and compassionate, so much that he gained the respect of even the Jedi. His discipline as a Sith Inquisitor and later a Sith Sorcerer, allowed him to wield the secrets of the Force as powerful weapons that he used to protect the Empire's interests.

On the storm-covered world of Dromund Kaas, the very heart of the Sith Empire, Darth Imperius, a gaunt young man clad in asymmetrical dark silver armour with a his face covered by a helmet with a skeletal mask, and on his belt hung an ornate lightsaber with artistic carvings running down it's grey hilt. The Dark Councillor headed for the Dark Temple, remembering the holocron of Kel'eth Ur, another Sith Lord who walked the path of light.

Night and day were meaningless on that planet, as violent storms and dark clouds constantly obscured the sun. Heavy rain pelted the young Dark Councillor, but the mild discomfort did not concern him.

He entered the Dark Temple at the heart of the jungle after passing by many excavation teams sent out by the Imperial Reclamation Service. The mausoleum seethed with the malefic energy of the Dark Side and deathly whispers of the dead echoed throughout the titanic structure.

Darth Imperius then took the stairs to the second level, walking for a while until he reached a room that contained a sarcophagus and a holocron that took the shape of a large blue pyramid.

He meditated, hoping to invoke the spirit of the ancient Dark Lord, seeking the guidance of one of the only historical figures who stood on the same line between light and dark as he did.

"I call upon you, Kel'eth Ur." Darth Imperius invoked the ancient Sith Spirit through his holocron, hoping for advice on his inner conflict.

Darth Imperius' eyes started to glow an ominous violet and his body was covered by a crimson glow and before his eyes, not the holocron's gatekeeper, but the ghostly visage of a sagely-looking man clad in black and red robes with grey linings and pointed shoulders and on his head, he wore a horned headdress. The apparition appeared before him with a look of curiosity on his face.

" _I'm surprised… no one has once summoned me to the world of the living."_ The apparition gave Darth Imperius a curious glance, knowing what all future generations of Sith thought of his teachings. _"Especially someone who can bind ghosts to his existence."_

"Kel'eth Ur… I have called upon you for guidance." Darth Imperius spoke to the apparition with a mix of bitterness and admiration in his voice, he respected the ancient Sith Lord for his courage to practice his beliefs and risk death, but he was saddened by the Empire's rejection of the light. "I am a Dark Councillor; I am Sith, but… I refuse to give in to temptation, I refuse to commit the atrocities that my fellow lords so easily inflict, and for that, and I know I am a heretic."

 _"The Sith Code. It's a lie. Fear is a lie. Passion, a lie. Fears gives only temporary powers, and passion is easily manipulated. Real strength in the Force comes when one is no longer afraid."_ Kel'eth Ur recited his own personal creed before Darth Imperius, hoping to strengthen the young Sith Lord's resolve to live with his sense of honour and kindness. _"You follow my path, yet you do not inherit my tragic fate. To go as far as becoming a Dark Councillor with those beliefs… you show that you are not afraid, but tell me, what motivated you to grasp the power you have now."_

"At first, it was to restore the Kallig Bloodline to greatness… but it turned into a desire to protect the people of the Empire whose lives depend on strong, fair leaders and the slaves that still suffer under unjust tyranny." Darth Imperius opened up to Kel'eth Ur about his true motivations behind becoming a Dark Councillor. "I live to serve and protect the Empire, but now… I doubt the very principles of those I swore to protect, the Emperor we fought for… seeks to consume the Galaxy."

" _Your ambitions are selfless; your passions lie in a noble cause."_ The kindness that Darth Imperius displayed and his unwavering love and loyalty towards not the Empire itself, but its people impressed the spirit of Kel'eth Ur. _"You were betrayed, but from that betrayal, comes a chance for you to do good."_

Darth Imperius took in Kel'eth Ur's words, but his mind was still clouded by guilt and sorrow, he remembered the part he played in Revan's first death and his refusal to see the truth that was before his eyes.

" _Can't you see you're on the wrong side? The Emperor is death, for you, for me, for the Galaxy!" The words of a man dressed in black and dark red armoured and hooded robes echoed in Darth Imperius' mind, trying to get him to see the threat that his ruler posed against all life._

"Revan… he was right…" Darth Imperius felt that all he had done for the Empire was in the name of the Vitiate's efforts to consume the entire Galaxy and after seeing the cataclysm on Ziost, he was sure that the Emperor was a force of pure evil. "Even his dark remnant knew the threat Vitiate posed."

" _I believe you can play your part in stopping him, succeed where many have failed."_ The spirit of Kel'eth Ur spoke with confidence in his ancient voice, knowing that Darth Imperius would stand up and do the right thing.

"I am Sith… but I renounce the Emperor, I see the resolve of the light." Darth Imperius spoke with a newfound reason for living, to preserve all life in the galaxy; he knew he had to stop the Sith Empire's former ruler.

" _I entrust my will to you, My Lord."_ The spirit of Kel'eth Ur allowed himself to be bound by Darth Imperius' Force Walking ritual, becoming one of the Sith Ghosts that followed the young Sith Lord.

Darth Imperius knew what must be done, not just for the sake of the Sith Empire, but for the entire Galaxy, he knew that the infighting in the Dark Council and the cutthroat politics of the Republic would be too slow to act, so he planned to act independently with his power base.

Darth Imperius then asked one of his friends and fellow Dark Councillor, Darth Marr to arrange a private transport to the ancient Sith planet Yavin 4, the world where Revan's dark half was defeated and the Emperor's presence made known. The trip was to be carried out in utter secrecy.

He then took his private ship, to Yavin 4, and when he landed the transport on the former Coalition staging, there waiting for him were three other Imperial ships.

Out of the first ship, emerged the Empire's Wrath, an imposing man in striking red and silver spiked armour with a masked helmet under a red hood and on his waist, hung two lightsabers, one shorter than the other to fit his offhand.

Out of the second ship, emerged Cipher Nine, a man with neatly trimmed jet-black hair and green eyes, dressed in a black Imperial Admiral's uniform with a dark flowing cape, a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder and several vibroknives on his belt.

Out of the third ship emerged the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, a man clad in heavy white and blue armour with a chest-mounted power generator and a yellow-eyed helmet. Strapped onto his thighs, were two blaster pistols and on his back was a jet pack.

"Fellow members of the Empire's Fury, we have all witnessed the horrible atrocity on Ziost. That is the fate of the entire Galaxy if we do not act." Imperius addressed his comrades, knowing that the planetary destruction had shaken them as well.

"Challenging the Dark Side incarnate will be difficult." The Wrath clasped his hands in approval, excited at the prospect of defeating Vitiate. "But soon, Vitiate will answer to me."

"Vitiate must have a great weakness to counter his great power, so our fight is difficult but not impossible." Cipher Nine added, knowing that not even the Emperor was invulnerable. "

"Is there a point to all this banter? I'm not getting paid to talk y'know." The Champion interrupted the conversation; impatient and feeling his time was being wasted.

"I was just getting to that…" Imperius shook his head in disapproval at the Champion's rude behaviour. "If this plan succeeds, we can all defeat Vitiate."

" _Easier said than done…"_ __A hollow voice called out from the distance and the ghostly visage of Tulak Hord, a spectre in ancient grey armour appeared before the Empire's Fury. _"Heir to my legacy… my armour suits you well"_ The Sith Spirit turned his attention to Darth Imperius, giving him a sinister smile behind his unsettling mask as he noted their identical attire.

" _Flesh of my Flesh, do you really intend to take such a great risk?"_ The spirit of Darth Imperius' ancestor, Aloysius Kallig, appeared as a spectre clad in grey and violet light armour and a skeletal helmet.

" _Vitiate is more void than man, can you really stand against such a monster?"_ The spirit of Naga Sadow, a red-skinned Sith Pureblood dressed in regal golden armour appeared after Kallig's.

" _They can."_ The spirit of Revan appeared before the Empire's Fury with his mask and armour returned to its original, undamaged state. _"They showed me the error of my ways and made right my mistake."_ The ghostly Prodigal Knight turned his attention to Darth Imperius. _"Dark Lord, I am confident in your abilities and your devotion to the light, so I entrust my powers to you. Seal the pact with blood and it will be done."_

The ghosts of Hord, Kallig and Sadow followed suit and stood by Revan's side, intent on being bound as well.

Darth Imperius' eyes began to glow a bright violet as he took a small vibroknife out of his belt before removing one of his gauntlets and cutting his palm. His blood dripped down onto the ground, it started to glow before evaporating into a luminous mist, and the spirits vanished into the Dark Councillor, thus sealing the contract.

The Champion and Cipher Nine stood silent, but the Wrath spoke up, since he was the second Force-user in the Empire's Fury.

"The Dark Side is a truly powerful thing..." The Wrath commented on the arcane nature of the Force-walking ritual. Being a Sith Marauder, he cared little about the more mystical aspects of the Force, instead focusing on its martial application.

"I have subordinates stationed on a remote planet in the Unknown Regions; there we can plan our mission far away from Vitiate's notice." Imperius spoke after he had finished binding the ghosts, but his voice carried an uncertain and almost regretful tone.

The members of the Empire's Fury all took residence in Darth Imperius' Fury Class ship. Travelling in a single vessel helped enforce the secrecy of their mission, since a large fleet would have aroused suspicion among the members of the Dark Council.

The Grand Champion decided to be the ship's pilot while Cipher Nine worked the navigations console. While they plotted a course for the Unnamed World, the Empire's Wrath meditated, channelling his hatred to generate heat to ward off the coldness of space.

Within the captain's quarters, Darth Imperius tried to do the same, meditating to steel himself for the mission to come, but his mind was in chaos and the closer they got to the Unnamed World, more intrusive images appeared on the Dark Councillor's mind.

Images of human slaves being purchased and hunted for sport, slums so close to high-class residential districts and people dying of disease and starvation. But the strongest image in the Imperius' mind was that of a young girl with messy pink hair and similarly pink eyes who wore a tattered brown cloth. The girl was huddled up in an alley, held in the arms of a slightly older pale young boy with white hair and ghostly white eyes.

Imperius tried his hardest to banish those images from his mind, they were unsettling, they brought unwanted memories to the surface, but the images only got more vivid, especially the image of the pink-haired girl.

Now standing up from his cross-legged position, Imperius stood in front of the mirror in his quarters, removing his helmet before taking off his skeletal mask to reveal his true face staring back at him, a young man with neck-length white hair and ghostly white eyes.

" _Welcome home…"_ Imperius greeted himself as he exhaled bitterly at the thought of returning to his wretched homeworld and he dreaded the fact that the vivid images in his mind could mean something. _"Is she still alive? I wonder…"_

Five hours had passed and the Fury made it to the Unnamed World. The planet was mostly arboreal, not unlike Alderaan or Belsavis, but something only Imperius and the Wrath could sense differentiated it, the world seemed to be choked by the Dark Side of the Force, almost as much as the Capital World of Dromund Kaas.

The ship entered a large cave and within the natural structure, it descended upon a landing pad attached to makeshift Imperial base. The base itself was small, with occupancy of about five hundred and the structure was similar to the buildings of New Adasta on Ziost, built into the walls of the cave. As the Empire's Fury stepped out of their ship, an officer dressed in a black uniform followed by about five Imperial Troopers greeted them.

"Lord Imperius, Lord Wrath, I did not expect you to come to this backwater planet." The officer knelt respectfully before the two Dark Lords as his troops did the same, genuinely surprised to see the heroes of the Sith Empire in such a remote location.

Cipher Nine and the Grand Champion watched as the officer and his troops were all but grovelling at the feet of their Sith companions, but the Agent had no reaction, since he knew that it was an inevitability in a Sith ruled Empire.

"Kiss their boots, why don't you?" The Grand Champion was less sensitive to Imperial etiquette and more flippant at the annoying, sycophantic display.

"This isn't Hutta, Hunter." Cipher Nine sighed at his friend's rude behaviour and lack of respect for the Imperial lifestyle. "Surely you've picked up some tact from your time serving the Empire."

"That's just not my style." The Grand Champion smiled and shrugged at the Agent's attempt at scolding him for his attitude. "Just because we hang out doesn't mean your being a stiff rubbed off on me."

The Officer led Imperius and the Wrath to the meeting room and there, at the press of a button, appeared the holographic images of several ancient and exotic weapons, some of them dating back as far as Vitiate's lifetime.

"My Lord, the relics you requested have been analysed and I regret to inform you than none fit your specifications." The officer spoke up, still respectful and fearful of his Sith superior, but with a tinge of contempt for their current location. "I doubt this backwater planet holds any value to the Empire."

"That is for me to decide!" Imperius lashed out at the officer with an uncharacteristic fire in his tone. He may have hated the memories this planet had given him, but with all that has been said and done, it was still his homeworld.

"F-Forgive me My Lord!" The officer was absolutely terrified, less of Imperius' anger but more of the consequences of incurring a Dark Councillor's ire.

"At ease, just continue your research at once." Imperius sighed once he regained his composure and he could feel the stress of his buried memories clawing at his chest. "And have a speeder ready, I'll be heading to the Capital soon."

A few hours later, Darth Imperius, now dressed in his casual attire, the traditional black and red hooded robes of the Sith Sorcerers, headed to the hangar bay where the his personal speeder was, he was stopped by the Empire's Wrath, who had noticed something off about his friend and comrade over the duration of their covert operation.

"I can sense that your emotions are all over the place… that is most unusual for you." The Wrath noted Imperius' uncharacteristic attitude and the major shift in his Force Aura.

"This planet… is where I started my life as a slave." Imperius spoke in a sombre voice and at that moment, the intrusive images returned to him, images from his past, images of the pink-haired girl.

"For that reason I'll accompany you to the Capital." The Wrath spoke up in a firm yet concerned tone regarding Imperius' morose mental state. "You're too close to this planet for your own good, I have to make sure you don't jeopardise the mission _you_ planned." The Sith Marauder smirked and pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

"I may not be in the best of moods, but I'm far from sentimental." Imperius replied to the Wrath's comment with a wry smile. "The Dark Side saturates the Capital, I feel it now as I did as a slave. So don't wreak too much havoc in there."

"I make no promises." The Wrath made one last quip before heading to his own speeder and starting the engine.

Within the walls of the Imperial Capital, Mine, a young woman with long pink hair tied in twin-tails and matching pink eyes wearing a frilly pink dress was walking across the business district of the city. She was silent and when she passed an empty alleyway, the sight brought a memory to the surface and the image of her younger self, tattered and dirtied in the arms of the boy with the ghostly white eyes, the young Darth Imperius.

"Kallig…" Mine let out a sad sigh as she remembered the young slave who had nothing to his name but gave her everything in the form of his love and care and in being the only person who had ever tried to help her when everyone abused her for being half-foreigner.

The pink-haired girl clenched her fist as she remembered the day that Imperius vanished from her life so suddenly that she thought his abusive master might have killed him and before she could confess her feelings for him.

Darth Imperius, a gaunt and dark-robed figure with the upper half of his face shadowed by his hood, walked past Mine. Walking the streets of the Imperial Capital, a place where he spent his life in slavery was an unusually vindicating experience for him. He was now a member of the Dark Council, and anyone who dared treat him like they did before, would have their nightmares brought to life.

His thoughts here diverted when he saw two locals harassing a little girl with lavender hair and matching eyes in another alleyway. The thuggish men held the girl by her neck, watching her struggle with gleeful expressions in their twisted faces.

"Look what we have here, a foreign refugee." The first of the locals, smirked at the helpless little girl with a glint of jovial malice in his eyes.

"We can sell her to slavery… but first, let's have some fun with her." The second local wore a perverse and sadistic look on his face, as if the life in front of him meant less simply because it belonged to a refugee.

Mine was infuriated by the scene playing out before her eyes, it mirrored all the abuse and discrimination she had to suffer as a child and she had wondered if she had lost her precious childhood friend to scum like that. She stepped forward, only to be overtaken by Imperius, whose presence caught her off guard.

"And just what are you dullards trying to accomplish?" Darth Imperius spoke in his usual condescending tone, but this time, there was the unmistakable presence of rage, a rage born as soon as he heard them mentioning selling the little girl to slavery and the discrimination he failed to save his childhood friend from. "You stand there, with all your illusions of power, yet all you have to show for them is the abuse of the needy."

"Huh!? Just what are you tryin' to prove?" The first of the locals snapped angrily at Imperius, dropping the little girl onto the ground with an audible thud, earing a pained groan from the helpless victim.

"Better shut your mouth weirdo." The second local sneered at Imperius' outlandish appearance and his strong accent. "You a foreigner, too? Sticking up for your own, huh?"

"Oh right, run of the mill refuse…" Imperius shook his head and sighed as his tone became more mocking and sardonic towards the thugs before him. "You're about as threatening as an infant throwing a tantrum."

"Why you!" The first of the locals picked up a pipe that was lying around and brandished it against Imperius, determined to punish him for his disrespect.

Without so much as a word of acknowledgment, Imperius held out his hand and produced jagged forks of violet Force Lightning and shocked his lowly adversary to death, earning a pained scream before the local fell, dead at his feet.

The second local was absolutely terrified by the display of power and cruelty and he tried to run, only for Imperius to hold out his other hand to use the Force to afflict his enemy, poisoning him from the inside, the thugs veins glowed a sickly green and he tried clawing at his own throat as the dark infection granted him a slow and agonizing death.

Imperius then turned his attention to the young girl, who was cowering at the corner of the alley, fearful of the violence she had just endured and the deaths she had just witnessed.

"It's alright, those thugs can't hurt you now." Imperius pulled back the hood of his robes, showing his white hair and ghostly white eyes, but mostly, a reassuring smile. The Dark Councillor was glad that he could at least save this girl… more than he ever could for the friend he had supposedly lost.

Mine was speechless with shock at what she had just seen, her face pale, like she had just seen a ghost from her past. The white hair, the ghostly white eyes and the display of compassion… the realization felt like a breath of air after too long underwater, this was him, the boy she had lost all those years ago.

"Go to the edge of the forest and present this badge to the sentry." Imperius knelt and took out a triangular red and gold Basic Commendation and handed it to the little girl. "He will take you somewhere safe."

"Th-Thank you so much!" The little girl cried tears of joy and relief, thankful to her saviour for disposing of those terrible thugs. She then ran off to do as she was told.

Imperius smiled, knowing that he had made a difference in her life and that with any luck, she may have a chance at a far better existence than the fearful and pitiful one she lived until now. As he stood up, he turned around and noticed Mine staring at him and now the shock was mutual as he recognised her familiar features, this was the girl who he had befriended so long ago as a slave.

"You…" Mine broke the awkward silence between then, her pink eyes turning liquid with joy as they were laid on the man she had been in love with for so long. Unable to control her emotions, she rushed over to him and hugged Imperius to the ground. "Kallig!"

"What the…" Imperius was shocked by the sudden display of affection, and he tried to keep up his regular sardonic behaviour, but he too, was having an emotional reunion with someone he cared so deeply about, so he held Mine in his arms and smiled at her. "Now this is a surprise."

"Idiot! I hate you so much!" Mine cried as she pounded on Imperius' chest with her fists, now reliving all the lonely years after he had vanished from her life and angry at him for leaving her. "If you were alive… why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you come back…?"

"It's a very long and rather complicated story." Imperius smiled and patted Mine gently on the head in an awkward gesture of affection. The Dark Councillor had faced many strange situations in the past from dark visions to fighting unimaginable monstrosities but even those did not prepare him for this. "But I suppose we have time to catch up."

"Idiot…" Mine mumbled to herself as she let go of Imperius before standing up and looking away with an audible 'huff" to hide her blush and smile, she was reunited with the boy she had lost, and had no intention of letting him go ever again.

In the slums of the Imperial Capital, Leone, a busty young woman with short yellow hair and yellow eyes dressed in a revealing white and brown outfit with a large belt wrapped around her waist, was following the sound of cheering, jeering and concerned whispers and when she reached her destination, an unusual sight awaited her.

There were a large group of mobsters, all wearing white suits and wielding various weapons ranging from guns to swords and they surrounded the Empire's Wrath, a young man with combed greyish-black hair, blue eyes and an intricate red tattoo running down half of his face, now in his casual wear, a dark red coat over an armoured suit with heavy gauntlets and greaves. The Sith Marauder brandished his backup lightsabers, two fiery red blades that hummed softly.

"You better watch yourself, foreigner." The ringleader of the mobsters mocked the Wrath with an annoying bravado in his voice. "You're in our turf now-" The criminal was cut off by an invisible hand grasping his windpipe and his eyes went wide with shock.

The Wrath lifted his hand and in turn, the ringleader was lifted a few feet into the air and when the Sith Marauder closed his fist in a crushing motion, the criminal's neck broke with an audible popping noise that made the crowd sick to their stomachs.

"Anyone else feeling brave?" The Wrath tossed the ringleader's limp corpse aside like a ragdoll. The Sith Marauder wore a smirk that exuded bloodlust and pure predatory instinct.

With hysteria overriding logic, the remaining mobsters charged at the Wrath with fearful battle cries brandishing their weapons in a desperate attempt to defeat their powerful enemy.

Leaping at them with a Force-enhanced jump, the Wrath landed in the middle of the of the mobsters with a smashing discharge that sent most of them flying and he followed up the attack with a loud Force Roar that immobilised his opponents in fear.

With a mix of honed skill and savage instinct, The Wrath cut down all of the mobsters without mercy, as his fists became hammers of the Dark Side. When the deed was done, his predatory aura took the form of a dark flame emanating from his shoulders.

" _He's is my kind of guy_." Leone thought to herself, still in awe at the Wrath's brutal display, she felt no sympathy for the mobsters, they deserved what was coming to them and with them dead, maybe life in the slums will be less hard on the civilians. Now, the lioness wanted to know more about the Dark Warrior.

The Wrath sensed that he was being followed, but he paid his pursuer no mind, since he had sensed no hostility from her, but he did sense a form of predatory instinct from Leone, one that he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with.

Within the walls of the Emperor's castle, Prime Minister Honest listened to the reports of the mysterious newcomers and they; particularly the Emperor's Wrath intrigued him. Honest was a portly man with long white hair and a beard, but the cabinet members noticed something different about him over the past three years. He was now just as muscular as he was obese, his eyes were a golden-orange and he spoke in a more commanding than sycophantic tone.

" _You will wish you killed me that day, Apprentice."_ Honest smirked as he visualised the Emperor's Wrath coming to his doorstep for yet another conflict. _"I took this fool's identity and turned this Empire into my own… now you shall all feel the anger and hatred of Darth Baras!"_

As the Darth Baras, masquerading as Prime Minister Honest laughed maniacally at the prospect of vengeance, the real Honest was languishing in a remote prison cell, slowly wasting away.

Author's note: All right, the poll's been decided and here's the story that got the most votes! I had a blast writing it and the friends who gave me the idea for the pairings really knew their stuff.

The story of Mine and Darth Imperius is a childhood sweetheart story but with the twist that they had no one but each other in a world that gave them nothing but torture and discrimination and the way their characters grew as a result, Mine as a revolutionary assassin and Imperius as a member of the Dark Council, really reflect how far they've gone.

Other women will be interested in Darth Imperius, Akame, Kurome and Esdeath especially. I gave hints to Akame and Kurome on certain Force Powers performed by Darth Imperius. Tell me if you guessed which ones. Esdeath's interest in him will be similar to her love for Tatsumi, only far, far more potent due to the fact that Darth Imperius is a Dark Lord of the Sith at such an early age and still growing.

Kurome will have especially interesting interactions with Imperius, since both of them use aspects of death, Kurome physical and Imperius spiritual.

The Emperor's Wrath will be developed as a character who, while light-sided, enjoys a good fight, but he is still incredibly cunning and will use guile as well as force in his journey. Since their fighting styles are similar, Leone will be the Wrath's sole love interest.

My cousin of mine pointed out the many similarities between Leone and Vette and while I did not see them at first, seeing Leone in the dub and replaying the Sith Warrior storyline, the similarities between the two are phenomenal.

Darth Baras/The Fake Honest will be the main villain of the story but he is undoubtedly the Wrath's rival and even in Imperius is the main protagonist, the Wrath will fight the "final boss" of the story.

As a villain, Darth Baras was the perfect choice for the AgK universe, he is clever, manipulative, and powerful and in a way, what he planned to do to the Sith Empire is not unlike what Honest has been doing to the Imperial Capital.

The none-Force-user half of the Empire's Fury will have their own antic planned and they will be very important characters.

Cipher Nine will have all his tricks up his sleeve, including some he "learned" from enemies he had defeated. His main tactics will be deception, seduction and infiltration and having learned to use the "Old Man's" holoprojector, he can mimic the appearances of his enemies and stab them in the back or reach a position to snipe them. He and Chelsea will really hit it off.

The Bounty Hunter will be an inherently profit-driven and selfish character with a soft side and he'll be the main source of witty commentary during battles. Think Original DMC Dante meets Boba Fett in terms of character development.

The main theme of the story will be how a small planet exists without knowing the existence of a larger galaxy and even without the constant threat of death from the war; supposedly "peaceful" planets suffer.

As for appearances, here's a shortlist.

Darth Imperius is a Sith Sorcerer wearing the Tulak Hord's set and the Sorcerer's set as his casual wear. His weapon is the Ziost Guardian's Lightsaber with a Blood Red crystal.

The Emperor's Wrath is a Sith Marauder wearing the Imperial Bastion set with Blademaster's Lighsaber and Shoto with Imperial Crimson crystals. His casual wear is the Marauder's set with two standard red lightsabers.

Cipher Nine is a Sniper and his outfit is the Imperial Admiral set and his weapon is the Max-Tac Precision Sniper Rifle.

The Bounty Hunter is a Mercenary and his outfit is the Revered Huntmaster set and his weapons are a Black Nebula Heavy Blaster and a Rangehunter's Blaster Pistol.

Next chapter, Darth Imperius meets Night Raid and Cipher Nine and the Bounty Hunter enter the Capital.

This chapter went through a rewrite to change the appearance of the characters and some dialogue I thought was a little unnatural. I hope you enjoyed the minor changes and may the Force be with you.


End file.
